<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Cities and Napalm Skies by Bruisingblush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482453">Burning Cities and Napalm Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingblush/pseuds/Bruisingblush'>Bruisingblush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 tingz, All the dreamies are heroes, Bottom Na Jaemin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forbidden love but you knew that, In love with each other, M/M, Renjun is pissed, Superhero Lee Jeno, The Author Regrets Nothing :), Top Lee Jeno, Villain Na Jaemin, Yearning, kinda twisted fluff :), they are roommates, very very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingblush/pseuds/Bruisingblush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno opens the door to a shaking,bleeding Jaemin. The amount of blood oozing out of his stomach,scared Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>"T-tripped" that is all Jaemin is able to offer before his legs give up and he falls into Jeno's arms, unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>"Tripped?tripped? Seriously? That's the best he could come up with? " Renjun scoffs,"he looks mauled."</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>the 5 times superhero Jeno and villain Jaemin who are roomates,pretend to not know each other's identity and the 1 time they can't anymore and a choice needs to be made</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a tense silence in the room and although Jeno knows why Renjun is at his apartment at 3 a.m. in the morning,he'd rather not be the first one to address the elephant in the room. Renjun too,it seems, shares the same sentiment as he sits across him at the living room table,sipping on the hastily made coffee silently.</p><p> </p><p>"Renjun",Jeno begins,rubbing at his temples tiredly because not only was he sleep deprived but also worried sick and Renjun suddenly showing up at ass o'clock to talk about something that they have religiously ignored for a long time,did not help his situation in the least,"it's late. Shouldn't you be home by now? Hyuck will worry."</p><p> </p><p>Something flashes in Renjun's eyes and his jaw hardens at the mention of Hyuck's name.</p><p> </p><p>"And why should that matter to you?" Renjun spits out.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno is taken aback from the sudden change in Renjun's tone and the question.He stares at Renjun, unable to reply because WHY does he care? Hyuck, Mark,Renjun and the rest have practically become his brothers by now. Jeno has lost count of the number of times he has risked his life to save the world by their side. He has lost count of the number of times he has risked his life to save THEIR life and vice versa. You cannot just trust someone with your life and then not care. Of course Jeno cares. He cares and his feelings being doubted doesn't sit right with him.</p><p> </p><p>For a second,Jeno thinks he'll lose his cool and fail to control his power. For a second,so does Renjun as he balls his fists and readies himself,in case Jeno decides to fight him but who is Jeno if he's not patient? So instead,he breathes deeply in through his nose and watches the morning light seep in through his window,painting his living room a faint red. It was no longer dark outside and he still wasn't back. The thought replaces his anger with worry and Jeno forgets that Renjun is even there,furious and watching Jeno closely.</p><p> </p><p>"It's about time you stop this nonsense Lee Jeno",Renjun says,voice cold,"we are heroes before we are people."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno would've loved to deny, would've loved to look Renjun in the eye and say that he is more than a hero. He is more than his super powers. More than a human saving machine but his voice dies in his throat. Is he really? What use is he of if it's not saving others?</p><p> </p><p>"Leave",Jeno manages to say and Renjun opens his mouth to say something of his own but gets interrupted by a harsh knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>It is almost dramatic,the way Jeno jumps up from his seat and nearly runs to get the door with Renjun following him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno opens the door to a shaking,bleeding Jaemin. The amount of blood oozing out of his stomach,scared Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>"T-tripped" that is all Jaemin is able to offer before his legs give up and he falls into Jeno's arms, unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>"Tripped?TRIPPED? Seriously? That's the best he could come up with? " Renjun scoffs,"he looks mauled."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno sighs,"Renjun,can you leave for today?I need to patch him up."</p><p> </p><p>There's fury written on Renjun's face as he faces Jeno,"how long are you two going to pretend to not know the other's identity?" </p><p> </p><p>"If it means I can keep him with me,I will pretend for as long as I need to."</p><p> </p><p>"For fuck's sake,Lee Jeno, you'll have to fight against him very soon. And kill him! He's the most powerful villain. Even Mark Hyung can't kill him off. You know you'll be asked to kill him. Will you betray your people when the time comes?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno is silent. Some thoughts are better not thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Kill him before he kills you Jeno",Renjun warns,taking the bloody figure in with cold eyes and disgust. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin whimpers and Jeno looks at his clothes which have turned red from the blood oozing out of Jaemin and instantly his mind is filled with nothing but Jaemin.Jaemin.Jaemin.Jaemin. </p><p> </p><p>"Je-"</p><p> </p><p>" I'll give you 5 minutes and if you're still here after that,I'll forget that you're my best friend"</p><p> </p><p>Renjun purses his lips into a straight line,"you do know that if Mark Hyung and the others get to know who your roommate is, they'll come and kill him off themselves when he's injured."</p><p> </p><p>It's a threat,Jeno knows. Renjun wants him to let the others know or he's threatening to tell them himself. However,he doesn't mean it. Jeno sees it in Renjun's eyes. Anger, disgust,betrayal and worry. Renjun is worried for Jeno and if there's someone Jeno can trust with his secret, it's Renjun. He'll never tell on him.</p><p> </p><p>"5 minutes are nearly over Renjun",Jeno reminds him calmly,pressing on Jaemin's abdomen to slow the bleeding down.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you know the consequences of your action",Renjun says curtly and in the blink of an eye,he is gone. Teleportation can be a useful power at times.</p><p> </p><p>With Renjun gone,Jeno focuses on the bleeding and whimpering Jaemin. Jeno has lost count of the number of times he has seen Jaemin like this but it still doesn't fail to scare him. Scooping the unconscious boy into his arms,Jeno brings him to his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly unbuttoning Jaemin's shirt and trying to keep the blush away from his face,Jeno examines the cut. It's deep. Mark definitely went for a kill but like all the other times,he has missed. Jeno's fingers start stitching the wound up without any more delay. Jaemin could've died today and the thought makes his blood run cold. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin stops whimpering when Jeno is done with him,the effect of the painkiller finally kicking in. Watching Jaemin in his bed with the morning light kissing his face sets something ablaze in Jeno's chest. The sudden surge of emotion scares Jeno and with one last look at Jaemin,he leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>Cooking has never been Jeno's forte but the thought of Jaemin wounded and starving is enough to send him to the kitchen. Jeno tries his best to remember what Jaemin has taught him about cooking but all the times following Jaemin to the kitchen has been spent staring at the boy instead of paying attention to how he's cooking. Jeno regrets it now when he sends the cooker hissing loudly at him and half burns the food.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that edible?" </p><p> </p><p>Jeno jumps a bit,ready to attack but stops himself when he realises who the playful voice belongs to.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno sighs,"Why are you up Nana? You're still wounded. Go back to bed"</p><p> </p><p>"And have you burn my kitchen? Never!"  Jaemin replies dramatically,right hand flying up to his chest and Jeno catches himself wondering just how strong the boy is. He knows,has seen him recover within a few hours before but it still doesn't fail to surprise him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno hums in contentment when he feels Jaemin's arms wrap around his middle and his chin rest on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno-ya",Jaemin whispers and Jeno hums in acknowledgment.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno-ya. Jeno-ya. Jeno-ya."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Jeno asks curiously,trying to salvage the burnt food.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin shakes his head," I like the sound of your name", he whispers into Jeno's shoulder and Jeno yearns to spin him around and kiss him on the mouth but that's a dangerous territory and Jeno isn't brave enough.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you?" Jeno asks to distract himself from the voice wondering about the taste of Jaemin's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Got into a small fight with someone and tripped",Jaemin offers,face buried into Jeno's neck and voice muffled.</p><p> </p><p>"How's the other person?" Jeno asks carefully and Jaemin stiffens. The air turns cold and Jeno's heart drops.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he-is he dead?" Jeno asks again,feeling dread pool into his stomach and feels Jaemin detach himself from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Almost", there's no emotion in Jaemin's voice,so different from the one he was using a few moments before,"but no,he lives. Wounded but he'll survive."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno secretly breathes a sigh of relief. Mark's not dead.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down. I'll serve you your food",Jeno says through a smile and Jaemin obliges.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not planning to kill me right?" The playfulness in Jaemin's voice is back. Jeno rolls his eyes and Jaemin chuckles. Although,Jeno can't help but wonder if there's a deeper meaning to that question.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I want you off my back. I'm tired of getting my hoodies stolen",Jeno says as he puts the porridge into a bowl and serves Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You steal my clothes too!" Jaemin protests with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes just think! All of your clothes will be mine without you!" </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin huffs and sticks his tongue out at Jeno and instead of responding,attacks his food with the spoon.</p><p> </p><p>"It actually turned out pretty well!" Jaemin exclaims with sparkling eyes and Jeno's chest swells with pride as he watches Jaemin eat,spoonful after spoonful.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin notices Jeno staring at him and frowns,"aren't you going to eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm full",Jeno smiles at Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin's frown deepens and he brings a spoonful of porridge to Jeno's lips,"have some".</p><p> </p><p>Jeno would've protested,said that it was for the sick but when the sick was frowning like that with a pout,Jeno couldn't help but cave in. It doesn't take long before the bowl is empty and they're both full.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch a movie with me?" Jaemin asks with a glimmer of hope in his eyes and how could Jeno say no to that? </p><p> </p><p>Jeno feels his phone buzz inside the pocket of his pants but he ignores it as Jaemin sets them up a movie and moves to sit on the couch,cuddling up to him. In these moments,with his face buried into Jaemin's neck and his arms around his waist as they soak in each other's presence with the movie as a white noise,Jeno forgets that he's a hero and the boy in his arms,the most notorious villain. In these moments he is just a 24 year old who is terribly terribly in love with his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>"Nana?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Jaemin hums back at him.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm glad you're safe."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin leans more into Jeno's touch. In these moments,Jeno can see a future with the boy he's come to love so dearly.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzes on but the world can wait for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As he watches the sun set from their apartment window, Jeno thinks, the world can burn if he can have Jaemin in his arms. The world can turn into ashes as long as Jaemin is alright.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaemin," Jeno says with pretense annoyance, brows furrowed and lips pursed into a thin line, hoping Jaemin will be fooled.</p><p>It is impossible for Jeno to be angry with the boy and Jaemin, knowing that, never fails to use it to his own advantage. </p><p>"Yes?" Jaemin asks from the living room, hints of a smile in his voice. Even his voice is enough to send Jeno's heart thumping wildly in it's confines. It's unfair how one person can have such an effect on him, Jeno thinks.</p><p>"Nana, you don't put the whites and the Reds together," Jeno groans, looking at the laundry basket.</p><p>Jaemin opens his mouth to protest but at the very moment the doorbell rings and huffing, he goes to get the door.</p><p>"Who?" Jeno hears Jaemin's voice but he chooses to focus on separating the red and the white clothes instead. </p><p>"Um, does Jeno hyung live here?" The stranger asks and Jeno drops the basket in surprise.  He shouldn't be here! No one should be.</p><p>"Yes he is but you are?" </p><p>"Jisung. Jeno hyung's friend."</p><p>There is a pause and for a brief second Jeno wonders if Jaemin has realised who the boy is and decided to attack but his thoughts get interrupted when he hears Jaemin's voice again, sweeter than usual.</p><p>"Come in Jisung."</p><p>Jeno hears them enter the living room and before Jaemin can call him, he picks up the laundry basket and makes his way to them.</p><p>" Jeno hyung!" Jisung's eyes light up when he sees Jeno and the younger goes to hug him. Something flickers in Jaemin's eyes but it's gone before Jeno can understand what it is.</p><p>" Is everything alright?" Jeno asks, surprised because if Jisung could help it, he would choose not to see any of them, stuck in his room and playing video games, much less hug him. It was by his sheer ill luck that he turned out to be a superhero and Jisung would give anything to be a normal teenager.</p><p>"I need help!" Jisung half groans and half cries, clinging harder onto Jeno, making it impossible for him to breathe.</p><p>"Help?" Jeno chokes out, hyper aware of Jaemin's eyes on them. If Jisung wants to talk about saving -</p><p>"It's Chenle!" Jisung mumbles.</p><p>"Chenle?" Jeno doesn't understand what the younger superhero who could control noise did, to make THE Park Jisung leave his room on a Sunday Morning and come visit Jeno.</p><p>" I-I- " Jisung stutters, looking down at his feet.<br/>
It's unusual to see Jisung stutter and it makes Jeno's heart drop, what if something has gone wrong?</p><p>"Jisung-ah, did you and Chenle fight again?" Jeno asks softly.</p><p>"No I think, Hyung, I think," Jisung stops again, face red.</p><p>Jeno nods at him encouragingly, trying his hardest to ignore Jaemin who was standing with his arms crossed across his chest and lips pursed in a thin line. Jisung finally takes a deep breath and continues.</p><p>"IthinkIlikehim."</p><p>There were a lot of things Jeno was prepared to hear, however this? Jeno opens his mouth and then closes it, stunned into silence. Jisung buries his face in his exceptionally large palms and groans.</p><p>" Why did I have to like someone who screams so loud? I know he can control noise but-"</p><p>" Why don't you sit down and we can talk about it?" Jeno hurriedly interrupts Jisung but one look at Jaemin and he knows, the damage is already done. Jaemin knows who Jisung is and who he is talking about.</p><p>Jisung plops down on the sofa, face still buried in his palms.</p><p>"I don't think he likes me. Do you think he likes me?" Jisung asked in a whisper.</p><p>"Er- if you ask me, then no, I don't really think he does."</p><p>Jisung moves his face from his hands and glares at Jeno. </p><p>"You're such an asshole! I KNEW I should have gone to Haechan Hyung instead!" Jisung complains.</p><p>"What why? You asked me what I think so what are you getting so angry for?"</p><p>" Don't give up so easily, Jisung-ah" </p><p>Jisung jumps a little, clearly he didn't remember that Jaemin is in the room too.</p><p>" Be confident. You never know the other's feelings so it's no use assuming and overthinking."</p><p>Jisung, to Jeno's surprise, tears up.</p><p>" I like him so much Hyung." Jisung whispers at Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin coos and sits down besides Jisung, rubbing soothing circles on his back.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaemin asks softly.</p><p>" He is so much stronger than me and way better. I don't know if he ever noticed that I've liked him-"</p><p>Jisung rambles on, not noticing the cold and calculating look that Jaemin is giving him. With a start, Jeno realises what Jaemin is after. Dear Lord, he plans to kill him.</p><p>"Jisung," Jeno tries to interrupt the boy but his voice dies in his throat.</p><p>There are no hints of the boy Jeno has fallen in love with.  In his eyes, Jeno sees the cold, ruthless villain that kills, burns and destroys with no mercy. In his eyes, Jeno sees the person whom everyone calls the Grim Reaper. He'll die. Jisung will die if he doesn't shut up now.</p><p>Jaemin is grinning happily as Jisung spills more and more, baring his heart open to Jaemin. With a rush of horror, Jeno realises that he might trust Jaemin with his life but not with Jisung's. It isn't his Nana anymore, sitting in the living room, it's a stranger who Jeno is facing. However, even cold and ruthless, Jeno can't stop himself from thinking how beautiful the younger is, terrified but he still feels his heart speed up. Jaemin is beautiful, loving or cruel, he is still beautiful in Jeno's eyes. Beautiful and dangerous, a voice in his head, which sounds annoyingly like Renjun's reminds him.</p><p>He'll kill you if you don't kill him.</p><p>"Jisung," Jeno hears himself speak, " that's enough for today. You'll tire Jaemin hyung out."</p><p>Jisung tries to protest but one look at Jeno's face and he shuts up.</p><p>Jaemin looks disappointed but he quickly schools his expression into that of nonchalance.</p><p>" Jaemin," Jeno says without knowing what he wants to say next.</p><p>It is always like this for Jeno. Something about Jaemin's name, something about the sound of Jaemin's name after it rolls off his tongue, relaxes him, makes him feel like home. Even now, when he has seen Jaemin shed his mask of a good person off, with him, Jeno still feels safe. Jaemin can rip his heart out but Jeno recons he'll still trust him. Let him do it again with a smile.</p><p>"Jaemin," Jeno repeats again," the Reds and the whites," he adds lamely because he forgets what he wants to say when Jaemin looks at him like that. </p><p>" Take out the Reds or it'll stain the whites when I put them in the washing machine."</p><p>And before Jaemin can eply or Jisung can ask why the hell doing the laundry is more important than his love life, Jeno starts pulling the red clothes out of the basket and throws them on the vacant couch beside Jisung.</p><p>There's a sharp intake of a breath," W-what is THAT?" Jisung asks and at first Jeno doesn't see what Jisung is talking about, still dazed.</p><p>"What do you-" Jeno stops mid sentence when he finally spots what Jisung is talking about.</p><p>On top of the pile of red clothes, sits the Grim Reaper's red cape. For a tense second no one talks. Jeno would have said that it was just a cape but then he sees the GR marked at the bottom of the cape. </p><p>"G-grim reaper?" Jisung asks, with a trembling voice," how- how is it here?"</p><p>No one talks. The air buzzes with tension. If Jisung gets to know who Grim Reaper is, he'll tell the others who will no doubt for Jaemin and Jeno doesn't want that but before Jisung gets away, Jaemin will no doubt kill him and Jeno doesn't want that either.</p><p>Jeno steals a quick glance at Jaemin and he's surprised to see his eyes wide with fear and looking back at him. Something stirs inside Jeno. Is he scared? But from what Jeno has heard, he can easily kill off Jisung, why is he scared?</p><p>"Hyung," Jisung whimpers, now looking from Jaemin to Jeno, scared.</p><p>" It- It's mine," Jeno hears Jaemin speak up with a shaky voice.</p><p>Jisung looks at him, white faced, "you-you are the Grim Reaper?"</p><p>"Jisung don't be stupid. It's just a cape that looks like the Grim Reaper's," Jeno offers.</p><p>"B-but why -"</p><p>"Jisung. It's getting late. Go back home," Jeno's voice is determined, allowing no room for debate.</p><p>Jeno knows Jisung hasn't believed them and it fills him with cold, dark terror. What if he tells it to someone? What if it's Mark?</p><p>Jeno doesn't know how Jisung left, probably Jaemin lets him out or probably he does it himself. His head hurts, should he tell Jaemin to run? Will Jaemin be safe away from him? The thought almost makes him laugh, of course he'll be safe. He's stronger than all of them combined. But he doesn't want to let him go. The thought of living without Jaemin, scares him more than death.</p><p>"Jeno," Jaemin tugs at Jeno's sleeves. There are tears in his eyes and Jeno wants nothing more than to hug him and press kisses on his forehead, tell him that they will be okay but will they be okay?</p><p>"Jeno. I'm not the Grim Reaper," Jaemin says in a small voice, tears streaming down his face as he clutches harder onto Jeno's sleeves, afraid that he might leave if Jaemin lets them go.</p><p>"I know Nana," Jeno manages to smile at him.</p><p>They both know they're lying but it doesn't matter because the next second Jaemin pulls him into a hug and buries his face in Jeno's neck, sobbing harder. Jeno rubs soothing circles on his backs. </p><p>How long will they be able to pretend? How long before they'll be forced apart? </p><p>As he watches the sun set from their apartment window, Jeno thinks, the world can burn if he can have Jaemin in his arms. The world can turn into ashes as long as Jaemin is alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/bruisingblush?s=09"> twt: bruisingblush </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/bruisingblush"> cc </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>